The invention relates to game program for being executed with a computer, and more specifically to game program and a game machine for controlling damage to a parameter concerning life power, the parameter being set on a character in a game.
A character appearing in a game, such as an action game, an adventure game and a role playing game, has a parameter concerning life power of the character going by the name of “HP” (“the life power parameter” hereinafter) as data.
This parameter reduces by a predetermined volume when receiving attack from an enemy in a battle with the enemy, and recovers by executing an event, such as using of an item, such as recovery medicine, and taking a rest at inn which is set in the game world. If this parameter is zero, the character is in a fight-impossible state or in a death state. And, the upper limit value of the parameter is set for each character. In many cases, the upper limit value of the parameter is changed to increase by obtaining an experiential value in a battle between the character and the enemy.
In a conventional game, a player recovers the value of the life power parameter by using an item, such as recovery medicine, on a character operated by the player in the game world (“the operated character” hereinafter) or by getting the character to take a rest at inn through an operation of a controller when the life power parameter reduces up to a predetermined value and it is necessary to recover the reduced parameter. In such a case, the life power parameter generally recovers up to a predetermined value with a rush and the recovered value is controlled to be maintained in the game program if no battle occurs.
In such a control, the character may recover up to the best life power state in a moment with using the item when receiving damage, so that extremely unnatural phenomenon in a usual world occurs in the game world. Then, the player strongly feels difference between the real world and the game world and loses a feeling of intimacy to the character in the game, so that the fun of the game is decreased.
Due to these reasons, developments of the damage control game program and the damage control game machine for more realistically recovering the life power parameter when recovering damage received on the character are still desired.